


Can I lay by your side

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [9]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Parent line, it's not rowoon's fault he had to do something dramatic to get through to youngbin's oblivious self, they just want their leader to rest, they're a little flirty too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Youngbin is stressed as any leader of a group of eight talented and busy idols would be, but it's taking its toll and the other members have noticed. So they leave his rest schedule in the capable hands of group mom Rowoon.





	Can I lay by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Youngbin is a stressed out because it's tough being a leader and he's struggling with keeping up with all the dances and promos and schedules et cetera and Rowoon notices he's stressed and looks after him one day when they both have some free time :') and Rowoon buys Youngbin some food and they cuddle and relax together. It doesn't have to be a long fic, maybe just something short and sweet And it's platonic but maybe they flirt?

It was hard enough being a leader of a group of eight wild, energetic boys on a good day; but recently there hadn’t been a lot of those. Five out of the nine group members had individual schedules right in the middle of preparing for a new comeback. While of course, Youngbin was over the moon for his fellow members getting to show off their outgoing personalities and incredible talents, it meant a lot more work fell on his shoulders. 

Trying to create new choreo for an upcoming showcase they were performing at by himself because Chani was filming and Taeyang had to rest his ankle after a nasty sprain was just the beginning. Then he had to make sure that the kids were up in time for school and had packed lunches, the other members with schedules left on time and knew where they were going, the ones staying at home were looking after chores and of course making sure everyone was eating properly and doing some exercise to stay in shape. And when they finally had a few hours that everyone was free it was spent in the studio trying to drill the new dance routine into everyone’s head so that when the showcase came around they were clean and professional. It was exhausting, and Youngbin was reaching his limit.

The others noticed their leader was finding it hard and did their best to help him out. Jaeyoon gave him shoulder rubs when he collapsed into bed at 3 am after spending more time in the studio working on choreo and writing lyrics for his rap. Hwiyoung and Chani acted up less and never complained about their early morning wake-up calls. Dawon and Inseong sent him texts throughout the day letting him know they were eating and when their schedules would be finished, while Juho and Taeyang did their chores without even needing to be asked anymore. Yet despite all his members working so hard and putting their everything into what they did, Youngbin was still stressed out. It wasn’t until two weeks before their showcase and his fifth consecutive night staying at the studio that the members really decided something needed to be done. And who better to look after the group’s dad then the resident mom?

Rowoon had, of course, noticed his leader’s stress but was in no position to help as much as he wanted to. With his own free time at a minimum because of his drama shooting and the advertising brand he was working with, there was not much Rowoon could do except send encouraging messages and make lunches for their youngest when he got home late at night. He was still always home before Youngbin though, and that in itself was worrying to him. Because as stressful as it was keeping up with his own work, it was nine times harder on Youngbin as the leader since he carried the burden of looking after all the others and their schedules too; even when they promised that he didn’t need to. So the eight of them conspired together and came up with a plan to get Youngbin to rest and de-stress, and it involved doing what Rowoon did best; act like a mother-hen.

It was a rare occasion that the whole group had a free schedule on the same day, so Youngbin did his best to work around his promoting members to fit in dance rehearsals whenever and wherever they could. Today was no exception; the two youngest were at school but they promised to be back in the dorm by six so they could head to the studio. Juho was taking Taeyang to see their doctor for a check-up which hopefully would give him the all-clear to start putting 100% back into dancing. Inseong and Dawon were both filming but they were working short days and said they would meet the group at the company later, and Jaeyoon had an audition for an OST collaboration that he hoped would only last until the early evening so he could be back in time for rehearsals. Youngbin had made plans to go to the studio himself first thing in the morning and clean the choreo some more, but he hadn’t anticipated the final member of the group not having schedules that day.

“Morning hyung, I made us breakfast.”

“Rowoon? I thought you were filming today?”

“Not today, they didn’t need me so I got a day off.”

“That’s great, you deserve some time to rest. We’re all meeting in the studio for around half six later ok?”

“Yeah, Inseong-hyung told me before he left this morning. We can go together once the maknaes get back from school.”

“Ah yes you can bring them around later, that’s a great idea. Make sure they eat won’t you?”

“Hyung, we can both bring them to the studio.”

“No I trust you to get them both there yourself, there would be no point me coming back from the studio just to collect the three of you.”

Rowoon let out a dramatic sigh before sinking his head into his hands. He was sitting at the small table in the kitchen with breakfast for the both of them set out in front of him - and yet Youngbin seemed to be completely oblivious to what Rowoon thought was an obvious suggestion that he stay at home. Youngbin tilted his head to the left slightly with a confused look on his face and the taller of the pair couldn’t help smiling at how cute he looked. But underneath the look of confusion, there was a clear underlying exhaustion that was etched into his features. How could a man who was only 25 years of age carry the weight of nine boys careers on his shoulders and still manage to smile brightly every day?

“Hyung, will you please sit down and eat breakfast with me? I was waiting for you so we could eat together.”

Youngbin’s features softened as he smiled at him, the exhaustion was even clearer to see like this. He agreed and sat happily across from Rowoon, admiring all the food and thanking him sincerely. It was enough for now, Rowoon thought, to have their leader sitting down and eating properly, but he was determined to get him to rest today no matter the personal cost. They chatted easily as they ate and Rowoon realised how long it had been since it was just the two of them together. He really missed Youngbin’s easy companionship and soothing voice as they took the time to catch up. When all the plates were cleared of their food Rowoon could see that Youngbin was itching to leave, but he was not going to let it happen.

“Should we clean up now or leave it for the others when they get home?”

“The maknaes are only coming back to change before heading straight to the studio, Inseong, Dawon and Jaeyoon are going straight from their schedules and I don’t think Juho or Taeyang had planned on coming here before rehearsals.”

“So that’s your way of saying we should wash up then, yeah?”

Youngbin giggled softly at his younger member’s teasing tones. He forgot how much he missed their easy back and forth banter. But he nodded an affirmative and between them they cleared off the table and began washing the dishes. He was on washing duty while Rowoon dried and put things away. It made sense to do it that way, since the younger had for some reason used the pots and crockery that they kept on the top shelves of their cabinets; cabinets that Youngbin could not reach without standing on a chair. They messed around as they cleaned up; Rowoon spanked him with the towel while he was washing the rice pot and so he splashed the younger with a handful of soapy dishwater. Despite their playing, the dishes were soon done and the kitchen looked spotless. Youngbin was satisfied.

“Thank you again for breakfast Rowoonie, it was delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Bin-hyung, I wanted to do something for you since you’ve been working so hard.”

“Aish don’t say that! You’re the one who’s hard at work, not me. You really deserve this day off to rest.”

“Thanks hyung.”

He couldn’t understand why Rowoon looked so sad about having time off, maybe it was just because he wouldn’t have anyone here to keep him company while he rested. Youngbin made a mental note to text Juho on his way to the studio and see if there was any way the other rapper could come back to the dorm to keep their tallest member company.

“I’m going to go have a shower now, okay Rowoonie? You should take a nap, get some more rest while you have the time off.”

With that Youngbin gave him his warm leader smile before going to his room to grab clothes and then went to shower. Rowoon knew he could not let Youngbin leave the dorm, so he would have to do something more drastic than his original plan. Once the bathroom door clicked shut Rowoon quickly set up a blanket fort on the couch and set up one of Youngbins favourite animes on the tv. Then he piled up the snacks he had bought for his favourite hyung where they were clearly visible before executing the last part of his plan. 

The shower was running when Rowoon approached the bathroom door, and so as quietly as he could he opened it and peeked in. Youngbin was humming to himself under the water and seemed oblivious to his visitor, so as quickly as he could Rowoon slid across the tiles, grabbed all of Youngbin’s clothes but leaving his towel and made a hasty retreat. It was extremely childish but this way their leader couldn’t leave the dorm immediately after he showered. Rowoon locked Youngbin’s bedroom door and grabbed a big fluffy towel before sitting on the blanket covered couch and folded all the stolen clothes into a neat pile beside him. When the water turned off Rowoon grew nervous, but he steeled himself to execute his plan.

There were a few minutes of nothing as Rowoon waited before finally, a shout from the bathroom. It sounded suspiciously like a curse, but he couldn’t be sure. But in no time at all, he heard his name being called clearly. 

“Rowoon-ah, can you come here for a second?”

“What’s wrong Bin-hyung?”

“Did you take my clothes?”

“What clothes hyung?”

“The ones that I brought in to change after my shower?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about hyung.”

It was silent for another minute and Rowoon’s brain came up with a million scenarios that could be about to happen. Then the bathroom door opened and a head of wet black hair peeked out. 

“Rowoon, I know my clothes did not just disappear by themselves.”

“Oh, you mean these clothes hyung?”

Rowoon gestured to the folded pile sitting neatly beside him on the couch and gave his best innocent smile. Youngbin narrowed his eyes at him before exiting the bathroom with just his towel around his waist. It was a struggle to keep the demure look on his face but Rowoon succeeded as his leader stalked across the hall towards his bedroom. When he tried the handle and found it locked Rowoon clearly heard him cursing this time. He appeared then in the hall, wet hair swept up off his forehead and water running in divots down his torso. This was definitely not the best plan of action for Rowoon’s weak heart but it was going to work - it had to work.

“Kim Seokwoo -”

It was a shock to his system hearing his real name spoken in such a commanding tone, he had become so accustomed to his stage name that sometimes he forgot about it entirely. He had to remain strong though, this was his only chance to get their overworked leader to stay home and rest for the day. So he held his ground and commenced stage two of his plan.

“Did you want these clothes hyung?”

“Yes I do, I need to get dressed and go to the studio.”

“Oh, well then here, come to get them.”

Youngbin was rightfully suspicious at this stage but he walked further into the living room anyway, hand clasping the towel around his waist tightly. In hindsight maybe Rowoon should have left his leaders underwear in the bathroom but it was too late for that now. He was dripping water the whole way across the wooden floor until he was standing right in front of Rowoon on the couch, warmth and the smell of coconut body wash emanating off his body making the younger a little dizzy. He was so close to his goal though so he needed to keep fighting on. 

When the leader reached for his clothes Rowoon pulled the big towel he had grabbed earlier out from behind his back and threw it over Youngbins head and pulled him to sit on the couch beside him. The shorter male squeaked indignantly but Rowoon fought on, wrestling him into a seated position and started towel drying his hair. It was silent for a blessed moment before the inevitable question was asked.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“You’ve been really stressed lately trying to get the choreo perfected and working around everyone’s really busy schedule but you refuse to take time off and we were all worried about you. I just wanted you to stay and home and rest today but you didn’t get any of my hints at breakfast so I had to do something. This wasn’t the best idea but I was desperate and you won’t -”

“Rowoon-ah, it’s ok.”

“No it’s not ok Youngbin-hyung, do you know why? Because you’re our strong, brave leader and you carry so much on your shoulders all alone. You won’t let us see when you’re struggling and you refuse our help even for the smallest of things, and I just wanted to do something for you.”

“You already do so much to help me though, you’re our group's resident mom how could you think differently.”

“I’m always away filming one thing or another though, I can’t be here as much as I want to and I try to help any way I can but being the group mom is different to helping you with all your leader stress.”

“Rowoon -”

“Please hyung, just for today, can’t you take a break? Out of everyone in the group you deserve it the most. Let me take care of you.”

Youngbin sighed like he was about to say something but he remained quiet. Rowoon continued to rub the towel on his head, drying as much of the water out of his hair as he could. After a few minutes in silence, he dropped the towel onto Youngbin’s shoulders and looked at his handiwork. Running his fingers through the strands it was still a little damp, but not enough that it would cause their leader to catch a cold or anything. Youngbin leaned back into the gentle touch and Rowoon complied, massaging his head with long dexterous fingers. It was only when Youngbin started to lean his complete weight back against the taller member that he realised the predicament they were in.

“Umm, hyung?”

“Yes Rowoonie?”

“Do you want to get dressed now?”

Rowoon knew he was blushing and it only got worse when Youngbin turned and grinned slyly at him. Slowly the leader sat up and half turned in his place to look at the younger properly. He kept his eyes fixed on the messy black hair on his head and definitely not at the towel around his toned waist which had shifted slightly when he moved - not at all.

“So you’re telling me that the reason you took all of my clothes and locked my room was not so you could see me sitting only in a towel?”

There was a smirk on his face and a teasing lilt to his voice and Rowoon coloured darker at the suggestion. This was not part of his plan, and as much as he played the confident and dashing roles on screen he was not in anyway prepared for this. So he just shook his head, not trusting his words, and handed Youngbin the pile of his clothes he had taken. Youngbin raised an eyebrow before laughing at him as he stood up. Rowoon definitely diverted his eyes from his leader's hands as he righted the towel and started walking out of the room.

“My bedroom is still locked though, where am I supposed to change?”

“Umm, my room?”

Rowoon’s voice cracked a little which drew another laugh from the leader as he accepted the offer and made his way to get dressed. It was after a brief respite he realised that Youngbin could have easily gone into the bathroom, and groaned before setting his head in his hands. In order to fight off the embarrassment, Rowoon grabbed the second towel he had been using to dry the elder's hair and proceeded to clean up all the water droplets that had landed on the floor. 

He met Youngbin in the hallway, now dressed in a loose sleeveless tank and shorts, and he took the other towel off him before throwing them in the laundry. Youngbin didn’t say anything as he followed the other around until Rowoon finally went to sit back down on the couch blanket fort he had built earlier in preparation. Youngbin stood in front of him, looking a little uncertain. The younger was not about to let all his work from earlier go to waste and so he grabbed the leader by his wrist and pulled him to sit on the couch. Before he could protest, Rowoon swaddled them both in blankets and hit play on the tv.

Youngbin seemed to have accepted that this was his fate for the day and so he made himself comfortable snuggling up against Rowoons side. They sat there wrapped in blankets and eating snacks for several episodes, completely comfortable in the companionable silence. It was so relaxing, and even though Rowoon knew that this day had been for their leader, he was glad he also got a chance to rest like this too. 

They made lunch together after a while, getting to talk about the show they were watching and plenty of other things. It was easy for Youngbin to open up to Rowoon now about the stress he was under since he knew he no longer had to hide behind the leader mask. It helped a lot to get a new perspective on some things, and he wouldn’t lie and say that the care and attention he was receiving from the younger all day wasn’t helping relieve some of his concerns. After they cleaned up they went back to the couch, this time to watch one of Rowoon’s favourite dramas that was currently airing. 

Rowoon sat down first and set it up, and then waited for Youngbin to return to his position sitting beside him. However the leader seemed to have other ideas this time around, instead settling himself down on Rowoons lap, legs thrown over one side and an arm wrapped around the younger boys shoulders. Rowoon froze in place momentarily which made Youngbin laugh brightly.

“What? You sneak into the bathroom while I’m showering, steal all of my clothes, pull me almost on top of you to dry my hair while I’m literally only wearing a towel and insist on cuddling up together to watch an anime; but you don’t want me sitting in your lap?”

His voice was flirty and playful, Rowoon knew that he was only joking but it stirred up something a little competitive in him. So instead of blushing and backing down like Youngbin was expecting, the younger decided to tease back.

“When did I say I didn’t want you in my lap hyung? I like it a lot, you fit really nicely there.”

Rowoon gave his best smile as he wrapped one of his own arms around Youngbins waist, pulling him even closer towards his chest. Youngbin raised his eyebrows but was smiling widely as he tucked his head under Rowoon’s chin and nuzzled at his neck and collarbone. The younger muffled a surprised whine and instead busied himself pressing play on the drama. They sat comfortably like that watching the show and eating their snacks, but Youngbin didn’t give up on his flirty teasing. He would nose along Rowoons jawline and play with the short hairs on the back of his neck, and continuously made off-hand comments about how much better the two of them were than the main couple on screen. Rowoon did his best to flirt back, but he was struggling and Youngbin knew it.

There came a scene in the show where the couple on-screen ended up in a rather similar position to how Rowoon and Youngbin were sitting, which the elder gleefully pointed out. He didn’t even flinch at Rowoon’s teasing insinuation that he was playing the female role, instead looking at him with a daring glint in his eye. He reached over to their pile of snacks and pulled out a box of pepero sticks, waving them in front of Rowoon’s face. The younger blushed and shook his head, trying to divert Youngbin’s attention back to the screen where a heartfelt conversation was happening. But the leader was not to be deterred.

“I’ll make you a deal Rowoonie. We can either play the pepero game here just the two of us, or we can follow the roles of the couple on screen.”

Rowoon knew from the synopsis of the show that it was supposed to be a slow-burn romance, and since this was only episode six surely nothing would happen between the couple on screen just yet. So he took Youngbins bet flippantly and then nervously devoted himself to watching the scene on the tv. It was several minutes of heartfelt conversation later when Rowoon realised his grave mistake The lead female slipped up and delivered a confession straight into the eyes of the lead male, the music and lighting changed into a romantic atmosphere and for all his acting experience Rowoon knew what was going to happen next. Youngbin grinned gleefully from his position lying against Rowoons chest.

“Hy-hyung, I change my mind. Let’s do the pepero game.”

“Nope, you made a deal with me and you’re not allowed to go back on it.”

“Hyung come on, I thought you were only joking.”

The couple on screen changed position so that the female lead was entirely in the male leads grasp, legs on either side of his thighs and holding his face gently. Youngbin eagerly swung himself around to be in the same position. From his vantage point, the leader was taller than Rowoon and looked so happy and innocent despite the playful smirk he was sporting. Rowoon gulped and quickly turned his attention back to the screen, praying that there would be some sort of dramatic twist to save him from this situation. Youngbin cupped Rowoon’s face and started gently stroking his thumbs across his cheekbones, he was sure they were bright red but there was nothing he could do now except hope for a miracle. 

The female lead leaned in closer, her face mere inches away and Youngbin did the same - almost as if he knew what was happening on screen without actually seeing it. Rowoon grew suspicious at this and was determined to question the leader when on screen and right in front of him the lead swooped in for what was sure to be a kiss. Rowoon clenched his eyes shut expecting to feel Youngbin’s soft lips pressed against his any second, only to have them press against his cheek instead. In surprise, his eyes flew open to see Youngbin with his head thrown back laughing in mirth and the on-screen lead male to be sporting a similarly confused expression.

“I watched this episode when it aired last week, I knew what was going to happen. You looked so stressed! What, do you not want to kiss me or something?”

There was no heat or offence in Youngbins words as he laughed at Rowoon’s betrayed face. It took a moment for the realisation to kick in before he retaliated by throwing the leader off his lap to lie on the couch and pinning him down with merciless tickles. They both laughed and yelled, Youngbin squirming and begging for him to stop while tears of joy ran down his face. Rowoon finally decided the punishment had been enough and collapsed back into his previous position, out of breath and exhausted. Youngbin continued to laugh from where he was lying on the mountain of blankets and Rowoon just smiled to himself as he watched the end of the episode.

Youngbins eyes were still dancing with mirth when Rowoon turned to look down at him. He wasn’t watching the screen, instead focused on the youngers face. He was probably blushing under the scrutiny but he refused to be bested again by the leader and his tricks.

“What are you looking at?”

“Your handsome face, obviously.”

“That’s fair, why wouldn’t you want to look at me?”

“Exactly. Except I need a nap now, your tickling exhausted me so I won’t be able to see your face when I close my eyes.”

“Well, you can always picture my face beside you while you sleep.”

“And how can I do that if I don’t know what your face looks like when you lie beside me?”

The flirty tone was back and Youngbin had pressed himself against the back of the couch, an obvious invitation for Rowoon to lie down in the space beside him. Rowoon was going to decline, but then the elder started pouting at him and he just couldn’t resist. Making sure to make out as if it was a huge bother to him, Rowoon took all the snacks off the couch before shuffling the blankets and lying down facing the leader. The look of pure joy on his face was worth the cramped space. Youngbin threw a leg over Rowoon’s waist and pulled him in closer before closing his eyes and settling down into the soft blankets around him. Rowoon just smiled softly before closing his eyes too and letting the sound of his leader's soft breathing and heat of his body lull him to sleep.


End file.
